Cell death is a fundamental biological process, universally required for normal development and firmly established in the etiology, pathogenesis and treatment of cancers and other age-related diseases. For example, excessive cell death is causal in neurodegenerative disorders, while a failure of cell death clearly contributes carcinogenesis. The control of cell death is also commonly exploited in the clinic to remove diseased or cancerous cells. The 2012 Gordon Research Conference on Cell Death (GRC) will explore the scientific frontiers of this field. Underlying themes will focus on newly discovered molecules, pathways and mech-an-isms that specify active forms of cell death. Prospects for improved treatment of disease through interventions that control cell death will also be heavily explored. By promoting the free exchange of state of the art, unpublished information, the 2012 GRC on Cell Death will accelerate discovery at the bench and facilitate new treatment opportunities in the clinic. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Many diseases are frequently associated with excessive, reduced or inappropriate cell death. The 2012 Gordon Research Conference on Cell Death will foster unencumbered scientific exchange, focusing on mechanisms that specify cell death in normal development and in various pathologies. The conference will accelerate discovery in these areas and will also advance new opportunities for therapeutic intervention in the many diseases that are caused by mis-regulated cell death, such as cancer, auto-immune diseases, neurodegeneration and other aging-related disorders.